Reversing the Time
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Set shortly after episode 5, Alv, Dvergr, Lumiere, and Eclair are sent on an assignment together to arrest a man who is obsessed with the Fountain of Youth. Of course...nothing ever goes according to plan and so things end up being a bit...screwy. And several old secrets come to the light of day as everyone adjusts to the new 'normal'. Thanks orion kuroi for the idea and challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Kiddy Grade Time Mess**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Alv, Dvergr, Lumiere, and Éclair were partnered up together for an assignment to find and capture an obsessed scientist? Only things don't go as planned and some interesting things come to light. AU OOC Femslash)**

"The Fountain of Youth? Is that like a code name or something for his projects Lumiere?" Éclair asked looking at Lumiere and earning a sigh from her partner.

"I'm afraid not Éclair. He really believes that he has found the Fountain of Youth and is able to recreate the formula for it thanks to some of its water that he took." Lumiere said causing Alv to narrow her eyes as she stood beside Lumiere to be the first to go into the building once the shorter blue haired woman finished cracking the security code.

With Alv's tall stature and Absorb ability, she'd be able to cover Lumiere and take in any attacks that came their way until the smaller girl took out the electronics that were undoubtedly in the room as well.

"Great. We're dealing with a lunatic." Alv said dryly and sighing slightly while Dvergr merely gave a small smirk in agreement as she watched the left side of the hallway they were in with her side arm out and ready to fire. Éclair was in the same position on the right side of the door.

After all just because it looked abandoned so far didn't mean it really was. This could all just be a trap for all they knew. Even if he did seem to be a lunatic, the man was known to be a genius so there was no telling what he had up his sleeve to keep unwanted intruders out. Intruders like four G.O.T.T. E.S. members with arrest warrants out for him.

"Well at least this job never gets boring." Éclair said with a humorless chuckle as her eyes scanned the area around them.

"You can say that again." Dvergr agreed with a nod as she scanned the area around them as well.

"Don't do it." Lumiere said immediately without even glancing at her partner.

"Mou…ruin all of my fun." Éclair said sounding like she was pouting and earning a chuckle from Dvergr. While she missed the Éclair she knew, it was nice to see the older woman in such a playful and cheerful personality. Her strong sense of justice hadn't changed a bit however.

"I'm in." Lumiere said causing everyone to tense again as they all got into positions. Dvergr and Éclair would cover the rear while Alv and Lumiere went in first to deal with whatever came from the front.

Lumiere was going to be in between Éclair and Alv so that the taller women hid her smaller body with their own naturally taller ones. If Dvergr hadn't insisted on watching the rear in front of Éclair, she would have been in the middle as well most likely.

"Well time to take Dr. Fountain of Youth to the Prison of Aging." Éclair muttered earning a snicker from Dvergr as Alv kicked open the door and walked in as if she owned the room.

"Dr. Farnum we've got a warrant for your arrest! Surrender peacefully and I won't have to beat you to a pulp." Alv announced loudly to the room at large, absorbing a few blasts from the mounted guns on the wall. When she confirmed that it was the only defense system in the room Lumiere stepped out from behind Alv and activated her Puppets ability to turn the guns off-line.

"I swear she takes after her papa." Dvergr muttered to herself at her daughters antics as she sighed a bit, earning a curious look from Éclair while Alv had her rarely used gun pointed at the doctor but held it in a relaxed position.

"Who are you to disturb my work?! This could be a breakthrough on par with that of cybernetic humans!" Dr. Farnum yelled spinning around to face them with a vial in his hands and looking furious at being interrupted.

"I'm G.O.T.T. E.S. member Alv and this is Lumiere. Behind me is Eclai-" Alv cut herself off and spluttered a bit when the doctor threw the liquid in the vial at them, causing Alv to shoot it on reflex which made it splatter all over Alv, Lumiere and Éclair although not as much of it got on Éclair as it did the other two.

"Alv!" Dvergr cried horrified when Alv dropped to the floor coughing and clutching her throat while Éclair's gun fell as she cradled her head in her hands as Lumiere hit the floor as well.

"There's more of you!?" Farnum yelled in shock, having not seen Dvergr from where she had been standing covered by Éclair's body and shadow.

"What did you do?" Dvergr was immediately across the room with a face of pure righteous womanly fury as she grabbed Farnum by the collar of his shirt and brought him down to her level.

"What was in that vial? What is it going to do to my baby?" Dvergr demanded furious as Farnum gulped a bit and seemed to pale.

"Your…baby?" Farnum squeaked out hoping the woman wasn't saying what he thought she was. Dvergr slammed the man into the floor in front of the still coughing Alv although the coughs were getting weaker now.

"See her? That's my daughter. Whatever your vial will do to her you'd better damn well fix it!" Dvergr snarled as she slammed the mans face into the floor before dragging it up so he could see Alv just in time for the blue haired woman to collapse as well.

"I can't! That water was from the Fountain of Youth!" Farnum yelled desperately and hoping like hell the woman was stopped by her only still conscious co-worker who had her eyes clenched shut for the moment as she cradled her head.

He did not want to have the righteously pissed off mother on him.

"What's that supposed to mea-"

"Nain?" Dvergr was stopped mid-word when she heard her real name from the only other woman still conscious at the moment. Her head shot up as her eyes met Eclairs. Éclair whose eyes were looking much older and more weary but also so happy and relieved to see the pink haired woman.

"How? You got hit with the water too?!" Farnum asked gaping as Éclair picked up her gun and checked it over, noting Alv and Lumiere on the floor and seeming to be shrinking.

"Sucks for you I have a healing ability that's so advanced it's almost regeneration. Now? Why are these two on the floor with Nain being pissed at you? And why shouldn't I shoot you for whatever you did to make _her_ that mad?" Éclair aside clicking the safety off of her gun as she stared coldly at the scientist.

"And before you say I wouldn't do it…I am over 150 years old and have been through more wars and fighting than you know exist…and one of those girls looks a hell of a lot like my daughter." Éclair said as she stepped forward and pressed the barrel of the gun to his head.

"She is. The smaller one…that is Lumiere…Éclair…Blesk…" Dvergr said saying the last name as if she were saying a prayer as she stared up at the taller woman while Farnum went stark white.

What Dvergr said next had Éclair's eyes widening, and Farnum damn near fainting where he lay.

"You've lost some memories…you're 220 years old now…and the taller one…she's my daughter…Blesk…she's _our_ daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiddy Grade Time Mess**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What?... How… How old is she?" Éclair asked swallowing thickly as her eyes widened at that information.

"94 next week… but for the memories you have…she'd be 24." Dvergr answered in a heartbeat and making Éclair narrow her eyes in thought.

"When you suddenly vanished one day and didn't come back…" Éclair said trailing off and making Dvergr nod her head.

"That's when I learned I was pregnant. Please Blesk. I promise… I'll explain everything to you but for now we need to find out what he did to our baby and Lumi and fix it." Dvergr said her voice pleading at the end and earning a serious nod from the golden eyed beauty.

"Now I have two more reasons to shoot you where you lay. Better start talking and give me one reason _not to_." Éclair said darkly as she glared down at the pale and trembling man who now had to deal with two very pissed off mothers, after he had attacked their children.

"I can't reverse it! That was my last sample of the water from the Fountain of Youth!" Farnum said trembling and looking terrified of the two women while Éclair frowned.

"Fountain of Youth? That annoying thing is still around? Could have sworn I blew it up after what happened last time." Éclair said causing Dvergr to look at her surprised and in disbelief.

"You mean you believe him?" Dvergr asked earning a nod from Éclair who glanced behind her at Alv and Lumiere.

"Of course. This isn't my first run in with the damn thing. Lumiere was originally a girl I found on the streets as a ten year old and raised her as my little sister. Then one day we're in a fight with Veronica while hanging out with Quant and Lumi gets blasted into this pool of water and weird looking fountain during the fight. By the time we were able to run Veronica off and get her out of there, Lumi was just a baby and I had to raise her all over again. I could have sworn I blew that damn thing up though." Éclair said with a frown and causing Farnum to look shocked.

"You're the one who broke the statue and blocked most of the water? Do you know how much of a hassle it was to clear that!?" Farnum demanded causing Éclair to look back down at him and dig her gun into his skin a little more.

"Problem with that?" Éclair asked causing the man to eep a bit and shake his head.

"So then…they're going to be getting younger…" Dvergr said her voice soft as she glanced at her daughter who was indeed getting smaller.

"That's what happened to me just now remember? That's why I don't remember 70 years if what you say about my age is true. Although because I have a high regeneration rate, it doesn't affect me as much as it does anyone else which is why I'm not a child or baby." Éclair said in agreement while Lumiere seemed to have woken up with a wail, causing Éclair and Dvergr both to look at her alarmed.

"Why does she always end up as a baby? That's twice now." Éclair said barely batting an eye at the sight of the squalling infant while Dvergr immediately moved to pick up and sooth the baby.

"Mommy?" A young voice asked as Dvergr rocked Lumiere and gently hushed her crying.

"Alv." Dvergr breathed out looking at her daughter and seeing a little two year old version of her baby look back at her.

"Éclair…knock him out and put some cuffs on him. We'll take him back to the Chief, for now the children are our priority. There's no telling what side effects this could have on them." Dvergr said looking at Éclair who nodded and pistol whipped the man across the head, blocking the sight of the violence from Alv, before she put the cuffs in her pocket on him.

"Mommy who that?" Alv asked looking up at Lumiere curiously and making Dvergr smile as she kneeled down to show her daughter the now quiet baby.

"Alv this is your new baby sister…if that's alright with you Éclair." Dvergr said suddenly looking back at Éclair as she realized that technically Lumiere was Éclair's daughter not Dvergrs.

"More than. I was hoping that you would have been her mommy back before you vanished." Éclair said with a smirk as she hoisted Farnum up over one shoulder as if he were a sack of potatoes.

Dvergr blushed a bit at that and averted her eyes back to Alv who stared at the baby for another minute curiously.

"Her name is Lumiere but we're just going to call her Lumi okay sweetheart?" Dvergr asked causing Alv to reach forward and poke Lumiere's cheek.

"She's tiny." Alv said making Dvergr smile and adjust her grip so that she was holding Lumiere in one arm while the other reached out and snagged her daughter into a hug.

"You were this small too not that long ago." Dvergr said pressing a kiss to her daughters head and causing Alv to giggle before looked over and up at Éclair.

"Mommy who that?" Alv asked looking wide eyed at Éclair and causing Dvergr to hesitate a bit, unsure of what to tell her two year old daughter that didn't seem to have any of her memories of when she had been older.

"Hey there little Elf. My name is Éclair." Éclair said dropping Farnum for the moment as she kneeled down to be closer to Alv's eyelevel, smiling softly at the little girl.

"I…well….I'm your papa I suppose." Éclair said shrugging a bit at the end and earning a snort from Dvergr.

"There's no suppose about it. You are her 'father' as it were." Dvergr said making Alv's eyes widen and she began beaming at Éclair.

"Papa? Really?! Where you been?" Alv asked causing Éclair to swallow a little heavier at this while Dvergr looked away almost guiltily. Maybe she should have told Éclair back when she learned she was pregnant? Éclair certainly seemed to have no problems being the papa.

Éclair however was facing a small dilemma. How do you tell a two year old that you didn't even know they were born until a few minutes ago? How did you explain that you didn't know that this sweet little blue haired girl with the happy and eager face was _your child_ to the girl?

In Eclairs mind…you didn't.

So she came up with a quick excuse instead, scanning her memories of the rough time frame she had of when Alv would have been born and this age.

"Well there was this really big fight going on and papa had to go help fight to help people. Papa's sorry she wasn't here earlier but papa is here now." Éclair said giving Alv a weak smile and causing Alv to grin wider as she ran over and near tackled the taller woman to the floor with a hug.

"Papa." Alv said burying her face in Eclairs shoulder as she hugged Éclair as best as she could. Éclair was tense and surprised for a quick second before she softened up and wrapped her arms around Alv.

Dvergr looked guilty and had to wipe away her tears with her free hand. Éclair seemed to be so genuinely happy about Alv being her daughter. Even though Éclair never knew that Dvergr, her fiancée back then, was pregnant she was so happy to know that they had a child together.

If only those scientists hadn't had ruined everything for Dvergr…Alv would have had her papa from the start.

Éclair just gave a smile as she hugged Alv close, pressing a kiss to the childs hair.

"That's right little princess. Papa."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiddy Grade Time Mess**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Walking into the G.O.T.T. was everything that Dvergr expected it to be with Éclair standing behind her a bit, carrying two year old Alv on one hip and Farnum still out cold over her shoulder. Of course to the usual receptionists, Dvergr walking in without Alva _and_ with Éclair much less with a baby cradled protectively in one arm, was weird enough.

"So who we need to take this guy too?" Éclair asked Dvergr gruffly while Alv was happy to rest her head on her papas shoulder and play with her hair.

"The Chief. We should tell her about what happened as well." Dvergr said even as she gently rocked the baby in her arms to keep her from fussing.

"We need to see abut getting some formula and diapers for Lumi now that I think about it." Dvergr said glancing down at the baby in her arms who was cradled in a blanket made from Lumiere's now much too large outfit. Alv herself was wearing her tank top and jacket as if it were a dress at the moment. They'd need to get her some age appropriate clothes as well.

"Not to mention beds and things like that for both of them. Alv can't sleep with us since she's a big girl aren't you princess?" Éclair asked smiling at the girl on her shoulder who ginned brightly.

"I'm big girl!" Alv said proudly earning a chuckle from Dvergr and a laugh from Éclair who kissed her forehead.

"This way Éclair." Dvergr said leading the taller woman towards the stairs and elevators and quickly getting into the one for E.S. Members.

"You two are back already? Where's Lumiere and Alv?" Tweedledee asked looking surprised to see the two of them in the E.S. hallway.

"Tarrent? Alice?" Éclair asked confused at the sight of the two and making them tense at the use of their real names.

"You have your memories back?!" Tweedledee demanded looking surprised and earning a confused look from Éclair.

"Until recently you've had amnesia of your entire past. Tweedles…turns out Farnum was studying the Fountain of Youth. Alv, Lumiere, and Éclair all got hit with some of it. Éclair has memories of everything except for the last 70 years. Alv is the one on Éclair's hip and Lumiere seemed to have been hit the worst of it." Dvergr explained shortly and making the twins look at the two children in disbelief.

"If you'll excuse me, we need to get them to Chief Eclipse and explain things." Dvergr said moving past the twins who merely nodded dumbly and watched them go.

"So what's this Eclipse person like?" Éclair asked looking at Dvergr as they approached the office, Éclair glaring at the guards that were armed and standing in front of the door. She didn't like armed unknown variables around her, she liked them even less around her vulnerable children and the woman she had been going to marry.

"Don't worry. You know her." Dvergr said with a reassuring smile towards Éclair who raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as the receptionist who pinged as an E.S. member to Éclair's senses quickly opened the door to the Chief's office for them.

"Quant? The hell are you doing here?" Éclair asked looking at the blond woman behind the desk whose head snapped up from her paperwork at the sound of her old codename.

"She goes by Eclipse now Éclair. She changed her name roughly fifty years ago." Dvergr explained to Éclair who looked confused but nodded in understanding as she dropped Farnum onto the floor roughly but gently settled Alv on the couch, earning a giggle from her daughter.

"Makes sense but you sit. You've got precious cargo in your arms." Éclair said scooping Dvergr up and gently placing her and Lumiere on the couch beside Ash.

"You idiot. I know how to stand up and all with a baby in my arms. I've done it before." Dvergr said rolling her eyes at Eclairs antics while Eclipse took one look at Lumiere before her face went completely blank.

"Fountain of Youth again?" Eclipse asked her voice just so completely done with everything as she stared blankly at baby Lumiere who giggled a bit.

"Yep." Éclair said with a nod and earning a sigh from Eclipse who looked at the other blue haired toddler.

"I'm guessing that's Alv, how much of your memories do you have Éclair?" Eclipse asked with another heavy sigh as she looked back at Éclair who gave her a half curious half confused look.

"I remember turning 159 just last week and everything before that if that's what you mean." Éclair said earning a wince from Eclipse. Éclair had been a bit… testy and angsty for about thirty years after Dvergr had vanished without a trace. It was only near the end of the thirty years for Éclair so there was no telling how she'd be in spars and on missions at the moment.

Although if she were near Dvergr and seemed to be stable, that was a very good sign.

"Right… well. What do you say we encode you with a body you'd be more comfortable with and see if it knocks loose a few of your more recent memories?" Eclipse offered hoping to help shake a few more years of memories into the auburn haired woman so that there wasn't any risk of her reverting back to old patterns of behavior.

Especially the destructive ones.

"No. If I change bodies now Alv and Lumi might not recognize me. Can't confuse the babies." Éclair said smiling at the children, causing Lumiere to coo slightly at her while Alv latched onto Éclair's neck possessively.

"No! Papa no leave gain! Papa stay wid me an mommy!" Alv said shooting a glare at Eclipse that was more cute than anything.

"Papa's not leaving us baby. That's not what it meant." Dvergr said although she was smiling slightly, trying not to laugh at the look on Eclipses face.

"I think I need an explanation." Eclipse said and then she took one look at the look on Éclair and Dvergrs faces before her shoulders slumped.

She knew those looks. Éclair couldn't help but snort at Eclipse's next sentence.

"And I _know_ I'm going to need a few shots after this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiddy Grade Time Mess**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You remember before I vanished how I had been taken by those scientists?" Dvergr asked looking at both of the women who immediately nodded while Dvergr settled Lumiere on the couch near Alv gently. Éclair had been frantic looking for her fiancée and had nearly torn apart three different planets, and that had been with Lumiere and the then called Quant trying to hold her back a little bit.

"Roughly three weeks after that…I…I noticed that I had missed my period. I…I learned that I was pregnant and I feared the worst." Dvergr said not looking at them, and making their eyes widen and they looked horrified on her behalf.

"I'll track down their descendants and kill em." Éclair growled dangerously as her arms shot out to wrap around Dvergr who leaned into the hug.

"That's why I ran. I was ashamed and horrified because I had thought that too. I ran and…I…I was going to get rid of the baby but I…I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I was going to put her up for adoption…then…then she was born and…she looked so much like you Éclair that I…I ran a blood test. I had never even thought that she could have been yours during the time I was pregnant." Dvergr shook her head slightly as Alv played with Lumiere gently, bored by the adult conversation that she wasn't able to understand at the moment.

"I don't blame you." Éclair said her voice soft and her eyes were understanding. She really couldn't blame the pink haired woman for running and planning to do such a thing. Not when it had been likely, almost a guarantee, that she hadn't been willing during the conception of the child.

"When the test came back…I… was so shocked and horrified and happy. I hadn't thought it possible that she was both of ours…and then when I realized that I had almost gotten rid of _our baby_ …" Dvergr trailed off there as she stared at her daughter who was gently playing with Lumiere's tiny hands.

"I tried to find you after that. I promise you I did! But that's when the hunts started and I….I had to protect her. I had to hide and protect our baby girl. I couldn't let anything happen to her! By…By the time I found you again…Alv was full grown and you were in a medical coma after going against the Nouvlesse again." Dvergr said causing Éclair to frown a bit at that, it must have been some time after what she remembered. She wished she could remember everything so that she knew what Dvergr meant by rebelling against the Nouvlesse again.

"When you woke up…you had self-inflicted amnesia. You didn't remember anything…didn't remember _me_. Alv didn't know you were her papa, I never told her because I didn't want to get her hopes up that you would be involved in her life and by the time I had found you again she was grown enough to not need a papa. By that point she was resentful…She didn't _want_ a papa anymore…and most of the time she acted like she didn't want me around either." Dvergr said the last part softly as tears began to sting her eyes. She had been so hurt the first time her daughter had called her by name, although at work it was necessary…and then when Alv lied about not having either of her parents or knowing who they were…Dvergr had cried into her pillow that night.

"And now? Do you think…she needs or wants her…papa…around now?" Éclair asked hesitantly as she stared at the little blue haired toddler who was smiling so happily and innocently as she played with Lumiere's tiny hands.

"Why don't we let her decide that?" Dvergr asked as she stepped over to her daughter and gently touched Alv's shoulder.

"Mama?" Alv asked looking up curiously although she did keep looking back down at the baby on the couch in front of her, safely cocooned in pillows to keep her from rolling off.

"Baby girl…I have a question for you. Do you want your papa around?" Dvergr asked seriously and making Alv look at her confused and upset.

"Of course I want papa round! Me and papa and mama and Lumi makes a family!" Alv said looking upset at the thought of her papa leaving and making Éclair step over and kneel down by the couch to smile at Alv brightly.

"Well then there's nothing to worry about little princess. Papa is here to stay and she's going to keep you and mama and Lumi all three safe from everything. Mama was just having a silly moment where she wasn't thinking straight." Éclair said smiling at Alv who smiled back but then tilted her head confused.

"But if papa 'tect us…who 'tects papa?" Alv asked curiously and making both of her parents look surprised while Eclipse coughed a bit into one hand to remind them that she was there.

"Why don't you leave that to me? After all, I _am_ the only other G-class E.S. member at the moment. But you better name me godmother." Eclipse said causing Dvergr to look surprised but then smile slightly at her old friend gratefully.

"I was planning on it actually. Alv…this is your aunty Eclipse. She's the one who protects your papa and will look after you if anything happens to me and papa." Dvergr said smiling at her daughter who stared at the Chief who stood up and walked around the desk to kneel down near the couch.

"Hello there Alv. It's nice to meet you, officially at least." Eclipse said smiling gently at the little girl who stared up at her wide eyed for a second before glancing at the now cooing baby next to her.

"And Lumi?" Alv asked looking between her baby sister and her apparent aunty curiously.

"It's nice to meet Lumi too of course, but she's not able to talk yet so I said hi to you first. That'll be our secret okay?" Eclipse asked raising a finger to her lips playfully and making Alv smile slightly.

"Not good secret. Mama and papa know it." Alv whispered to Eclipse, although she wasn't very good at whispering yet, making Eclipse nod sagely with a fake serious look on her face.

She couldn't help but smile slightly though. Alv was too cute as a little one, as was Lumiere, and she had missed being the 'Aunty' to Lumiere. It was still strange getting used to being called Chief back when Lumiere had been full-sized, so she was happy to be 'Aunty' again.

At least this time she had two cute little nieces to spoil. As was proven with her next line that had Éclair rolling her eyes and Dvergr looking surprised.

"That's true. Tell you what…be a good girl and we'll go get ice-cream later and won't tell nobody. That'll be a good secret for just the two of us won't it?"

Of course if that meant she got to ditch her paperwork for a while then…well that was a very happy bonus.


End file.
